Through This Endless Night
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: When Jaden runs away, Alexis is afriad to show her true feelings. But when Syrus comes to her, she realizes the truth... but is it too late? Oneshot! JadenAlexis!


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX

A/N: This is a poem written to Alexis when Jaden first runs away. I was thinking about her and how she hides her true feelings about the matter. So, maybe this will shed some light on things. (mischevious laughter) I love screwing with anime pplz lives...

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Through This Endless Night**

The whispers of shadows and pain

Move swiftly throughout the night

Like a cold, icy, rain

And as hard as a horrible sight

Someone you love has run away

From you and all that care

You hope they'll come back another day

For the pain you hold is too much to bear

This is a person who was always there for you

The person is still gone

Nevertheless, the love you share is friendship too

Your heart screams for him until dawn

The mornings first light finally reveals

You will do everything and anything for love

Therefore, that means fairytales are real

And as pure as a newly born dove

You watch deep into the night sky

A fresh tear slipping down your face

The tears pour over as you cry

For your love that left you in this place

Though you do not know it yet

He'll come back in time

To see the truth about this set

Of secrets in your mind

Days pass without a cloud

Passing over the blue sky

You wish to cry for him outloud

Only someone sees the tears you cry

Someone feeling the same way

Without temptation, he comes to you

The cold wind blowing away

The tears in his eyes are pleading too

Pleading for his true big brother for so long

To come back and stay through

The sound of nature's song

And finally give you the chance to tell him what is true

To reveal the feelings that lie in the dark

The longest cry from your heart

Is heard silently by a skylark

You wish he would never part

From your hold

And protect you from lies

But for now, you must behold

The reason you listened to Syrus' cries

For you are not alone

With Syrus beside you

You cry for Jaden to come home

You promise all that you will do

Life goes by fast

You still have hope

Nevertheless, the pain seems here to last

So you must learn to cope

Syrus calls your name one night in a cry

His voice ringing in your mind too

You answer him underneath the starry night sky

And knowing that he needed you

As much as he needed his only best friend

And came to you with a new light in his eyes

You wait for this endless night to end

So you can comfort his sighs

In the darkness, you see a scary sight

Syrus sees it too

Shall you run to it, deep in this night?

And finally confind into the words screaming at you?

You take off and run to the one you had lost

Throwing your arms around him, as if your dream was made of

Dark shadows toying with your heart, no matter how much it cost

To tell him the truth about the love

Burning deep within you

You whisper in his ear

Knowing just what to do

That you are here

And that you love him

More than life itself

You never want to lose, but win

And you never wish to lose yourself

To your surprise, Jaden pulls away

Tears of fear in his brown eyes

He then whispers like it there was no other way

To tell you how much he cries

"I never want to lose you." Jaden whispers. "Not till the end of time."

"Love is my light." you reply. "So you are my light."

"I love you." he says gently in your ear. "This has always been in my mind."

"I will love you." you say as softly as Jaden. "Forever through this endless night."

The End!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's long, but I got to the point! I love Jaden/Alexis... and I think (if she was real and ever read this) that I might actually get her to reveal her feelings. (satisfied grin) This is my best work yet... hmm... I hope you'll R&R!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
